


P字开头

by real_wy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_wy/pseuds/real_wy
Summary: 朋友和炮友都是P字开头





	1. Chapter 1

Kris哥是在找这个吗？”

吴世勋挥了挥手里的红色小本，笑得顽劣。

吴亦凡抬手去拿，却发现吴世勋把他的护照攥的紧紧的，他也不好用力拽，只能动作僵持在了这里。

“我护照怎么在你那儿？”吴亦凡的另一只手不自觉的握紧了手里的拉杆箱。

“前几天世勋在你抽屉里找到的，拿走好几天了，哥你才发现吗？真是粗心呢。”一个低沉的嗓音从吴亦凡身后响起，朴灿烈下了楼梯，一双眼睛冰冷冰冷的。

“哥要去哪里？”朴灿烈看起来没什么表情，“哥订了回加拿大的机票，不告诉经纪人哥也不告诉我们，要不是世勋那天看见你的短信，哥就打算一直瞒着我们吗？”

“你们偷看我手机？”吴亦凡觉得青筋暴起，内心升腾起一股火气。

“哥怎么能这么说呢？我就是那天你去洗澡后不小心看见了而已。”吴世勋靠在宿舍的门口：”灿烈哥别问了，你我不是都清楚吗。Kris哥，要抛下我们逃跑吧！”

 

“所以哥，为什么要逃跑呢？哥要放弃EXO，做队里的叛徒吗？”吴亦凡的手早已卸了力，任由朴灿烈接过自己手里的行李箱。

他自暴自弃的闭上了眼睛，朴灿烈的手已经游移在他的腰际，隔着一层薄薄的衬衫，手掌的温度滚烫炙热。

他知道自己已经没机会了。

“因为什么，你们不是最清楚吗？”

朴灿烈已经从后面把他紧紧箍在怀里，含住了吴亦凡的耳垂，他把吴亦凡的耳钉含在嘴里，牙齿猛地一用力，吴亦凡的耳钉脱落，他的眉头蹙了起来。

朴灿烈掰过了吴亦凡的身子，那人后嘟嘟而粉嫩的婴儿唇含着吴亦凡是耳钉，上面的碎钻在客厅的灯光下一闪一闪的，衬得朴灿烈的脸阴冷而魅惑。

朴灿烈吐掉了耳钉，拽过吴亦凡的衬衫领子，然后他好看的嘴唇就压了下来，直接了断的撬开了吴亦凡的唇齿，他先是吮吸吴亦凡小巧的唇珠，然后搅动吴亦凡的舌头，吻技娴熟的赫然是风月场的老手。

吴亦凡被他吻的有些窒息，恍惚中空气中想起了金属碰撞的声响，一双手附上了自己的腰带，解开了搭扣，正在往他内裤和牛仔裤的间隙里钻，他睁开眼睛看去，吴世勋手里拿着他的腰带，脸上带着和在舞台上一样勾人的笑。吴世勋举起手中的皮带晃了晃，然后拽过吴亦凡的双手扣在背后，吴亦凡意识到空气中危险的气息，试图挣脱忙内的动作，而朴灿烈却一边继续掠夺着他的呼吸，一边不由他拒绝的帮吴世勋按住了吴亦凡的小臂。两个弟弟都是处于壮年的男生，吴亦凡毫无胜算，只能任由着吴世勋拿皮带扣住他的手腕。

朴灿烈挟持着他的腰一步一步向沙发移动，然后猛地将他撂倒在宿舍的皮沙发上，一挥手扯掉了吴亦凡的衬衫扣子，他的上身布满了暗红色的暧昧痕迹 ，那都是朴灿烈和吴世勋留下的。

此时吴亦凡被吴世勋扒去了长裤，身上的身上也被朴灿烈撕扯的不像样子，明明看起来充满情欲的身体，主人的眼睛却依旧冷静，甚至都不愿意去看一眼让他处于这幅境地的两个罪魁祸首。

朴灿烈看着哥哥的身体上立即留下的痕迹气血上涌，下身已经硬的发痛，而那个人的脸上却没有一丝迷乱。

他的Kris哥，就像被奥林匹斯山上因为被诸神嫉妒而贬下人间的神明，他不受潘多拉魔盒里所释放出的肮脏灵魂的影响，哪怕被种种邪物缠绕，却依旧高贵圣洁。

朴灿烈的眼里升腾起一股怒气和不甘。这个人在这种情况下，凭什么拥有这种眼神，他想让这个男人臣服于自己，看他被事件种种堕落的欢愉所笼罩，和他一起堕落进无边的黑暗里。

他将吴亦凡翻了个身，扯掉了男人镶着黑边的CK内裤，急躁的扯开自己运动裤的裤带，释放出自己早已经挺立的阳具，没有任何的润滑和扩张，狠狠的贯穿了这个男人。

吴亦凡在他身下发出一声闷哼，朴灿烈的家伙的尺寸巨大而坚硬，除了第一次，他没有被他这样直接而粗鲁的贯穿过，吴亦凡没有丝毫的快感，觉得自己下一秒就会被朴灿烈艹的昏死过去。

朴灿烈被身下的人没有扩张而紧涩的后穴夹得脖子上的青筋暴起，他拍了拍身下人的屁股：“阿西，放松一点，别像个婊子一样夹这么紧。”

吴亦凡没有吭声。一只修长白净的手握住了自己的阴茎，那只手的温度冰凉，激的吴亦凡一哆嗦，收紧了后穴的肌肉，换来了身后朴灿烈的粗喘和又一声脏话。

吴世勋握住了自己的家伙上下撸动，熟练的替吴亦凡自慰了起来。在摩擦中吴亦凡渐渐适应了那只手的温度，阴茎也不受控制的挺立了起来。

吴世勋发出了一声轻笑：“这么快就有了感觉吗？Kris哥的身体真实淫荡呢。”

他恶意的用刚剪完的指甲剐蹭着吴亦凡的龟头，一阵快感从下身传递到吴亦凡的大脑，他开始急促的喘息，后穴似乎也自觉的分泌体液，朴灿烈抽插的动作越来越顺畅，他也该死的有了快感。

“妈的真是够下贱。”吴亦凡的湿润软烂的穴让朴灿烈爽的险些交代，他双手箍住这人的腰，还是狠命的艹了起来。

“别…别他妈在这里，回…房间。”

“Kris哥不喜欢这里吗？”吴世勋暂停了给吴亦凡撸管的动作，一双月牙眼笑得弯弯，这可是我们成员每天一起娱乐的地方呢。 “

吴世勋的话让吴亦凡感觉更加羞耻，死死的咬住了自己的嘴唇。

吴世勋继续安抚着吴亦凡的阴茎，恶劣的捏了捏吴亦凡的阴囊，终于，细碎的呻吟从吴亦凡嘴里传递出来，他颤抖的射了出来，白浊的液体射了吴世勋一手。

吴世勋把手举到暂停了动作的朴灿烈和吴亦凡面前：“灿烈哥你不行啊，是我先让Kris哥爽到呢。“

朴灿烈狠狠地瞪了吴世勋一眼，这人的胜负欲向来惊人，平日里的竞争是，床上操弄人更是，他一个大韩民国的大好青年，怎么能接受弟弟嘲笑自己不行？

他将身下的哥哥翻了个身，扛起这人一条修长的双腿开始了新的一轮的冲刺，每一次都一插到底然后在退到出口，吴亦凡觉得朴灿烈的分身探入自己的身体搅动着自己的内脏，他不自觉张开嘴大口呼吸，然后嘴里被塞进一个散发着热气的东西。

“Kris哥不能偏心，我也难受的快死掉了。“吴世勋跪在吴亦凡的头顶，将自己的家伙塞进了吴亦凡的嘴里，吴亦凡试图晃头摆脱，却被吴世勋抓住头发在嘴里胡乱冲撞，吴亦凡被他插的有些窒息，绝望的配合他替他口交起来。

吴亦凡不记得那夜是怎么结束的。朴灿烈射在自己的身体里之后，忙内又很快顶上了朴灿烈的位置，他最红终于在这场残暴的性爱里失去了知觉。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朋友和炮友都是P 字开头。

第二天吴亦凡从朴灿烈的床上醒来，只觉得身体比没出道前被舞蹈老师进行魔鬼训练后还要酸痛。他身上有新旧吻痕交织，还有昨天晚上不知道哪个狼崽子留下的牙印，好在最近公司给他的服装都是衬衫，可以将所有淫乱的痕迹包裹起来。粉丝在台下尖叫穿的严严实实的Kris大人高冷禁欲，只有台上的少数几个人知道布料下的那具躯体是什么样子。

什么时候他们的关系变成了这个样子？记忆里朴灿烈还是那个笑起来傻兮兮拉着自己吃拉面的弟弟，吴世勋也只是拿着自己从加拿大带回来的糖果乖乖巧巧道谢的小奶包。

突然间一切都变了。那次泰国的活动一群人喝的烂醉，他醒来的时候只觉得自己的屁股诡异的疼痛，他和朴灿烈赤身裸体的挤在酒店标间的单人床上，还没有从睡梦中醒来的朴灿烈早上勃起来的小兄弟还戳着自己。他就像一只巨大的玩具熊被朴灿烈骑着，当时吴亦凡的脑子就炸了，瞬间一点困意也无。他和他平日里最喜欢的弟弟睡了，以这个诡异的状况来看，还是对方上了自己。

睡了就睡了吧，吴亦凡好歹在民风开放的加拿大度过了自己的青少年时期，他当年个子高，打球厉害，语言也学的贼快，很快就和当地的朋友打成一片，各种脏趴和夜店也没少去过。他的那张脸，只要站在那里，自然有大把的姑娘和他搭讪。他十六岁就草过女人，初夜还是和一个比自己大三岁金发碧眼的洋妞，在人生最迷茫的阶段，也曾经沉迷于性爱，然而，激烈的运动后随着鸡巴一抖，他只觉得自己的人生更加空虚。

直到他阴差阳错的到了韩国当练习生，人生才算再次走入了正轨。

吴亦凡安慰自己，不就是和人上床了吗？只不过是和一个男的而已。韩国的平均初夜年龄不算大，而他朴灿烈身为一个长相绝对算是出类拔萃的帅哥，这绝对不可能是他的初夜。

但这是朴灿烈第一次草男人。他低估了这个弟弟对自己肉体的兴趣，被他半是胁迫半是哀求的维持着肉体关系。那一次宿舍里成员基本都有活动，只剩下他这个资源最少的人和舞台上腿部受了伤的朴灿烈。

两个人胡来的时候没有平日里那般谨慎，当他被朴灿烈压着草的时候，忙内吴世勋推开了房门。他本来是被哥哥们支使回来拿他们新歌demo的，最后三人就维持着这段荒唐的关系。

吴亦凡穿好衣服不客气的走进朴灿烈的洗手间刷牙，他弯下腰开始洗自己脸上的洗面奶泡沫的时候，被人抱住了腰，就着吴亦凡的姿势对着吴亦凡的屁股顶了顶胯。

吴亦凡洗干净了脸，从镜子里看见了像八爪鱼一样缠着自己的吴世勋，那人的手钻进了自己的衬衫，开始有一下没一下的揉捏自己的乳头。

“别胡闹，我很累。”昨天晚上被两个罪魁祸首草的他现在觉得后穴火辣辣的，不用想，那个本来就不是用来做爱的器官一定是肿了。他感觉到吴世勋的家伙似乎又硬了起来，既然走不成，他不想走路姿态怪异的出现在舞台上。更何况他们的舞蹈难度和动作幅度都很大，走位基本靠飞。

“胡闹的不是Kris哥吗？我和灿烈哥还不能满足你吗？哥要回加拿大，难道是因为白人的东西比我的大吗？”


	3. P字开头——Fake（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算是一个番外。  
> 时间线在老吴演唱会前。  
> 背景承接上文。

“我下飞机了，老地方见。”  
朴灿烈扔在副驾驶的三星屏幕一亮，一条kkt出现在屏幕上。他把围巾拉高，确定不会有人发现他标志性的大耳朵，打开车门下了车。  
这条巷子基本没有什么人，他四下看了看，从口袋里掏出烟，熟练的歪头点火，指尖的火光在昏暗的巷子里像随时就要逝去的萤火。  
在他抽完了半支烟后，一个身影出现在巷口，那人看起来高大却纤瘦，鸭舌帽帽檐压的极低，低头向朴灿烈的车走过来。朴灿烈掐灭了烟，给那人拉开了副驾驶的门，那人低声到了谢，弯腰迈着长腿缩在了座位上。  
接着车的主人关上了大奔的门，启动了车子。  
“没被人看到吗哥？”朴灿烈倒车出了巷子，两个人上了公路。  
“没有，行程上我还在南京。”吴亦凡拉下口罩，下颚的轮廓在路两旁斑驳的灯光里锋利又漂亮。  
“世勋呢？世勋知道吗？”  
“我没告诉他，不是说好了陪你吗？”吴亦凡笑了笑，“不然我现在打给他。”  
“算了吧，这小子最近忙着拍画报，怕是没时间陪哥你玩。”  
朴灿烈飞快的拒绝，表现在吴亦凡的意料之中，他懒得揭穿这个弟弟，只是把帽子扣在脸上，淡淡的应了一声。  
“到了叫我。”  
“去哪里，我订了酒店，还是我家？”  
“疯了吗？去你工作室。”吴亦凡的声音隔着帽子传来，有一丝奇怪。  
两个人不在说话，吴亦凡低着头找了个舒服的姿势，安静的闭眼补眠，几天后就是他的演唱会，设计场地和舞美，协调band排练，操心演唱会服装答谢各家赞助，他面面俱到事无巨细——天蝎座的掌控欲强到可怕，这是他七年来第一次演唱会，总要做到精益求精。他已经过了25岁的门槛，不再是当年那个连着一个月中韩跑行程睡眠都在路上解决的20出头的小子，2019的钟声一响，自己离当年看起来遥不可及的三十岁更近了一步。  
“哥，醒醒。”恍惚中有人叫自己，那人摇了摇自己的肩膀，吴亦凡睁眼，对上了朴灿烈的一双大眼睛，“到了，哥。”  
车不知道什么时候已经停下，朴灿烈拎着自己扔在后座的LV老花的行李包，一只手放在他肩膀上。  
吴亦凡头脑不清楚的下了车，首尔四月夜晚的风还是 有些寒凉，他穿着在南京的卫衣单裤，不自觉的打了个哆嗦。  
他裸露在后颈的皮肤被柔软的触感覆盖，朴灿烈解开了自己的围巾，细致认真的缠绕在自己脖子上，一圈又一圈，最后打了个结。他的围巾带着他专属的的味道，温暖干燥的白檀香气萦绕在吴亦凡周围，霸道强势的窜进他的鼻子里，由尽职尽责的突触接收，传递到他的大脑。他突然就觉得有些燥热。  
“哥，快走吧，夜凉，就在前面。”朴灿烈锁好了车，在前面带路，夜色太过于昏暗，他只顾着带路，没有发现吴亦凡的异样。  
吴亦凡一声不吭的埋头跟着朴灿烈走进了那栋建筑，朴灿烈解了门的指纹锁，顺手开了玄关的灯，回头要和吴亦凡说话：“哥，这边很安全，你就...”  
他的话没有说完，甚至连外套都没脱就被吴亦凡堵住了嘴，朴灿烈没反应过来，一时有些错愕的睁大了眼。  
“别废话，你叫我来，不就是为了这个吗？”吴亦凡挪开了嘴，在昏暗的室内微微喘气，一双葡萄眼里映着两小团光亮，看起来有些魅惑，“那就别墨迹了。”  
朴灿烈苦笑了一声：“看来哥没我想象的累啊。”既然吴亦凡都开了口，自己也不再继续演什么兄友弟恭的温情戏，两人迅速的纠缠着滚到了他工作室准备休息的卧室里，好在他185的个子，为了睡觉能舒展开四肢而买的床size足够承载他们两个人。  
两个人都近乎有些粗暴的撕扯着对方的衣服，他的手往下探去吴亦凡的运动裤几乎从不系裤带，他的手轻易的滑到了对方的裤子里，吴亦凡的那根已经硬了，朴灿烈亲了亲身下吴亦凡的耳垂：“哥这么想我嘛？”  
吴亦凡曲起了膝盖对着朴灿烈那处顶了顶，朴灿烈今天穿的是牛仔裤，也早已支了一个小帐篷：“想你倒谈不上，大概是想它了吧。”  
朴灿烈也不生气，他低下头和吴亦凡接吻，身下的人唇瓣又小又薄的两片，是淡淡的粉色，像春季限定的樱花味糖果，他总是忍不住又吮又舔，每次都要亲到吴亦凡的嘴唇红肿甚至流血才罢休。  
他满意的看了看身下的人被自己亲的亮晶晶的嘴唇，开始一路向下舔吻，哥哥尖尖的下巴，哥哥不停滚动的喉结，还有哥哥胸前那两点和他唇瓣一个颜色的粉红。身下的吴亦凡沉溺在朴灿烈制造的情潮里，任由那个人像一条大狗一样在自己身上又亲又啃，两人的呼吸都不由得粗重起来。  
朴灿烈的手探进了吴亦凡Supreme的内裤，安抚着他身下的那根东西，一边套弄着一边不时安慰着连带着的两颗小球，吴亦凡忍不住呻吟出声，他发现该死的朴灿烈撸管的技术越来越好了。“你...是不是...平时....平时没...少在宿舍对着AV打飞机？”  
吴亦凡有些嘲弄的问，啧，真想让他的粉丝知道，他们舞台上看起来如人间天使一般的哥哥，平时一个人在房间里又干着什么遵从冲动本能的下流事。  
“哥吃醋了吗？”朴灿烈惩罚似的捏了捏被掌握在他手里的吴亦凡那根家伙的根部，满意的听到吴亦凡断断续续的话语变成了变了调呻吟，“哥放心吧，我平时打飞机都是对着哥的照片。”  
他欣赏着吴亦凡被体内的快感熏染的湿漉漉的双眼，语气像是在对着恋人说着什么世界上最深情的告白。  
他脱了挂在腰际松松垮垮的裤子，露出了尺寸客观的一根，顶着吴亦凡的大腿根。  
“哥用这种眼神看我很危险的。”他捞起仍在一边的围巾，吴亦凡只觉得眼前一黑，那股子香气再次窜进自己的鼻腔。朴灿烈用围巾将吴亦凡的眼睛蒙的严严实实，在脑后打了个牢固的结，他感受到吴亦凡的身体绷紧，制止住了吴亦凡想要扯下围巾的手，凑近他开始温柔的和吴亦凡接吻。  
“不要怕，哥，我在这里。”他极尽温柔的吻着身下的人，鼻间和吴亦凡的鼻尖对在一起，“我不会伤害哥的。”  
朴灿烈抬手用牙齿撕开了一个套套，空气里弥漫着甜甜的柑橘香气，他有些急迫的戴上了套，将身下的人的一条腿搭在自己腰际，一鼓作气的把整根都送了进去。  
吴亦凡像一条离开水的鱼弓起了背，他也很久没有和人做爱了，陡然而来的充盈感引起了一阵自己的身体就要被撑坏了的恐慌感。  
而朴灿烈的也不算好过，他就在自己朝思暮想的人的身体里，是他熟悉的紧致和温暖，他头皮一麻，差点丢人的直接交待。  
妈的，自己首尔三大炮的名声差点就这么悔了。他深呼吸了一口平静了些许，开始缓慢的在那人身体里抽动。  
“哥，你放松点。”他安慰着吴亦凡的阴茎，一边加大动作幅度，终于身下的那个人软了下来，甚至主动勾住了自己的腰。吴亦凡的头发已经留了很长，凌乱的挡住了他过于锋利的眉形，眼睛埋在他额前的碎发里，一张小巧精致的嘴微张，昏暗的灯光里，他脸上少了几分戾气，反倒更像一个勾魂摄魄吸人精血的妖精。  
“阿西。”朴灿烈骂了一句，再也没有什么怜香惜玉的想法，他扣住吴亦凡的腰，开始横冲直撞了起来。身下的身体他太过于熟悉，每一次都毫不留情的碾压着那人的敏感点。  
“哥留在这里好不好？”朴灿烈的眼神发狠，“哥就留在这里给我当妻子，我就搞大哥的肚子，让你给我生孩子。等你有了孩子，全世界都厌恶你把你当怪物，你就是我一个人的了。”  
他一边挺动着自己常年健身练出的公狗腰，一边在吴亦凡的耳边胡言乱语，不时对着那个人亲一口：“哥有了孩子就没法当偶像了，我盖一栋金屋子把哥关起来好不好？”  
吴亦凡被朴灿烈操的有些失神，那人的疯言疯语和呼出来的热气全都打在自己耳际，他精神恍惚，似乎真的看到了那个被朴灿烈操大肚子的自己，一哆嗦射了出来，他身体抽搐的要脱离朴灿烈的桎梏，但那人的手臂极有力气，他握着自己的腰每一次都顶着自己最敏感的那处，从身体深处升腾起来的快感把他折磨的濒临崩溃。  
“你...试试啊，你要是...操大我的肚子，我就...给你生孩子。”吴亦凡的话使得朴灿烈脑海里那根名为理智的弦绷紧到极致，啪地一声断裂，再次抬头，他的双眼红的可怕，有如从黑暗里挣脱的恶魔。  
“哥你这么浪，就不能怪我了。”他发了狠把吴亦凡钉在床里，这一刻只剩下了自己的鸡巴和吴亦凡温暖软烂的穴，他身体的感官在这一刻仿佛都已经失灵，他只能感受到下体销魂蚀骨的快感。  
他的抽插变得毫无技巧性可言，只是每一次都发狠地操到底然后抽出到只剩下一个龟头，他常年的健身终于有了回报，这样耗费体力的性爱方式给了他脊骨发麻的满足感，在一阵凶狠的活塞运动后他终于交待在了吴亦凡的身体里。  
朴灿烈从吴亦凡身上翻了下去，利落的给安全套打了个结投进垃圾桶，两个人躺在床上大口的摄入空气，仿佛干涸的河床边两条挣扎的鱼，他满意的发觉吴亦凡身上全是自己的味道，就像一条狗标记了自己的领地。  
“睡吧哥。”他侧过身子搂住吴亦凡，把自己的头埋在吴亦凡的肩窝里，找了个舒服的姿势蹭了蹭，这一刻，他怀抱里充盈的仿佛抱着全世界:“晚安，Kris哥。”  
怀里的人没有挣扎，良久，从朴灿烈的怀里传来那人低哑的声音。  
“晚安。”


	4. P字开头——Fake（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们一起身败名裂好不好？

吴亦凡醒来的时候，卡其蓝色的床上只有自己一个人，房间的窗帘被拉着，有几丝光线透过窗帘的缝隙映射在墙上，他起身拉开一层遮光帘，透过纱幔看着窗外。太阳已经升起了老高，他似乎是很久都没睡的这么好了。  
他想起了自己告诉大表哥他订了演唱会前三天天的去首尔的票时，他跳脚的样子。一个一八几看起来是自己两个宽的人恨不得跳起来暴揍自己一通，昨天的自己还板着一张脸挑剔着舞者的配合，舞台的灯光甚至每个座位上给梅格妮的小礼物，一副老子必须要hold住全场的即视感，晚上就告诉自己的助理自己要出去散心两天，美名其曰放松让自己的身体达到最好的状态迎接自己的首场演唱会。他看着面前愁眉苦脸的大表哥，只是随便收拾了几件衣服扔进包里，拍了拍他的肩一走了之。等他走到门口，50才反应过来，用粤语喊住他：“阿凡，我去给你准备车，别被人发现了！”  
他伸了个懒腰，房间里全是朴灿烈惯用的香水的味道，吴亦凡仰头眯眼，像一只在舒展自己的猫。他记得朴灿烈对小猫小狗向来很喜欢，可惜这家伙对宠物的毛过敏，也没法像吴世勋一样，养一条猫狗天天绕在身边。  
吴亦凡推开了门下了楼，打开了朴灿烈录音室的门，吉他声传进他的耳朵，他没有着急进去，只是倚着门框听那人弹吉他。  
朴灿烈穿着黑色的宽松卫衣，扣着帽子，叼着铅笔低头在弹一段旋律，吴亦凡俯视着他，能看见这人浓密的睫毛在他白皙的脸上投下的一小片阴影。朴灿烈皱着眉头，停下弹奏拿铅笔把谱子上一段音符划掉，一抬头才发现了吴亦凡。  
“我把哥吵醒了吗？”  
“没有，你录音室隔音很好。”吴亦凡歪了歪头，“在写新曲子？”  
“随便写写，这两天没什么灵感。”朴灿烈放下了手里的笔，看着吴亦凡。  
这人靠在自己的录音室门前，穿着简单的短t，对着自己笑着，就像他记忆里和梦里的每个早晨，就像他似乎，从没有离开。  
“当年没出道的时候你就说要自己作词作曲，现在你做到了，一晃这么久，灿烈变得很优秀啊。”吴亦凡脸上的夸赞和怀念不假，朴灿烈也有些恍惚，当年？他们出道，也已经七年了。曾经的他觉得七年漫长的不知道怎样才能走完，现在回忆起来也不过弹指一瞬罢了。  
“哥，我二十五号要发新单曲了，我一个人的。”  
“我知道啊，微博上铺天盖地的，我又没瞎。”  
吴亦凡走进了录音室，站在朴灿烈身边，像当年一样，一抬手自然的勾了勾朴灿烈的下巴，“恭喜你啊，灿烈。”  
他的祝福真心实意，连对着自己的笑容似乎都一如当年。  
“哥要不要听？吉他版的，全球首唱，哥是唯一一个观众。”他把吉他放下，拉着吴亦凡坐下，那人任由自己摆弄，不拒绝更不反抗。  
朴灿烈拽了一把椅子坐在了吴亦凡面前，重新抱起了吉他，他对上了对面的人亮晶晶的葡萄眼，突然有些紧张。  
他清了清嗓子：“哥，听好了，未公开音源哦！”  
吴亦凡没有说话，只是坐的端正，拖着下巴一副洗耳恭听的样子。  
朴灿烈试了试音，然后弹出了在深夜里一个音符一个音符画出的曲谱——  
纯净自然的你  
宛若四季  
我置身其中  
你如夏花一般  
在我深处  
烂漫盛放  
四季流转  
放慢些脚步也没关系  
Four seasons  
——

坐在自己对面的人还穿着当年的风格的大号儿童卫衣，低着头为自己一个人演唱，当年那个总站在自己身边的男孩终于是长成了男人，眉宇间不复当年的青涩。  
有多久没听朴灿烈唱歌了？组合里的歌曲每个人分道的part都少的可怜，他一个rapper，更是鲜少有机会唱到这样的歌词，什么时候，他的男孩子也会深情款款的唱情歌了？  
吴亦凡因为职业的关系，回了国也没少看到优秀的同行优秀的舞台，但他从没有过这种感觉。朴灿烈的脸在他触手可及的地方，他脸上干干净净的，衣服也穿的随意，他是他唯一的观众。  
吴亦凡被一种奇怪的感觉萦绕着。他之所以会来找朴灿烈，是因为他的新专里的歌摆脱了朴灿烈做曲子，朴灿烈爽快的开口，唯一的要求就是陪他两天，吴亦凡答应了。  
为什么答应呢？明明他吴亦凡认识的著名的制作人多的是，想要中国风的可以找国内的老师，想要国际化也熟识不少美国有名的工作室的制作人，他为什么偏偏找了朴灿烈？他非他不可吗？或者。他是他最好的选择吗？或许不是的，他只是遵循着自己的本能联系了朴灿烈，朴灿烈也一口答应了，没给自己反悔的时间。明明他清楚，最后这只曲子发表的时候，连他的名字都不会写，他也答应了，朴灿烈这么精明的人，也会做傻事。犯傻的又何止朴灿烈，朴灿烈提出条件的时候，他也几乎没有犹豫，甚至在飞往首尔的飞机上时，他还有一丝放松和雀跃，他大概，也是想见这个人的。  
这个他本该避之千里的人。当年明明是他和吴世勋把他拉进了地狱，逼得他远走高飞，成为队伍的叛徒，但他却还是心甘情愿的愿意跨国海峡来见他。他们之间的感情，又怎么能是用语言能描述的清的。  
那人唱完了一曲，用一双大眼睛期待的看着自己，小小的得意让他看起来有些可爱。吴亦凡有时候觉得朴灿烈已经长成了一个成熟的男人，有时觉得他还是当年那个不大懂事的弟弟。其实，男人和男孩的结合体，才更诱人犯罪。  
“灿烈。”吴亦凡在此开口，声音已经哑了，“我们做吧。”  
朴灿烈有些措手不及，不过吴亦凡开了口，他自然乐意：“那我们上楼？”  
吴亦凡伸手挽住朴灿烈的脖颈：“就在这里。“

勾着自己脖子的哥哥没有扎头发，他身上还有自己昨天留下的味道，不过淡了很多。他的喉结动了动，低头对上了吴亦凡微张的唇，把他压在沙发上。  
吉他被他搁置到了一边，音乐被他抛之脑后，他现在只想把吴亦凡重新打一遍烙印，加深这个人身上自己的味道。  
他是个正常的男人，一个没有女朋友，不方便找女人的独居男人，活在还血气方刚的二十几岁，身下的人是自己在无数个夜晚香艳梦境的另一个主角，很快，他的那根东西就硬了起来。  
朴灿烈没有昨晚上那样粗鲁，两人交换了一个吻之后，他抬头微微喘气，然后拉高了吴亦凡的T恤，缓慢又虔诚的吻着身下这具完美的身体，他吻过他的每一寸肌肤，虔诚的像一个圣徒。他的吻就像一道道枷锁，似乎他亲吻过了他的身体，这些枷锁就会组成一道隐形的大网，身下的人就会永远在自己身边一样。  
前戏细致而漫长，吴亦凡痛苦又舒适的被情欲折磨：“进来。“  
他伸手开始扒朴灿烈的裤子，朴灿烈向来在床上有求必应，他轻笑了一声，拉开了吴亦凡的腿，把自己也忍的难受的东西送进哥哥温暖而紧致的身体里，他的心里升起了一股充实感，他和他的哥哥，中间没有一丝距离，吴亦凡终于不是夜里惊醒的梦，他的呼吸和他的体温都在他的怀里，光亮中他能看清吴亦凡每一根抖动的睫毛。  
这种感觉，真是太他妈的好了。  
他熟悉吴亦凡身体，就算久不相见，也篆刻在他的记忆里，他坏心眼的去顶他的敏感点，动作急促而有力，身下的人仰起头张开嘴呻吟，颈子弯曲的形状就像是一只黑天鹅。  
“哥知不知道我经常在录音室直播？”他低头吞下吴亦凡的喘息，让他的呻吟变得破碎“你说我要是现在打开摄像头，我们是不是就完蛋了？”  
他们出道前所吃的苦，他们苦心经营的人设，是不是就都完蛋了？  
朴灿烈的声音变得更加低沉，看向吴亦凡 目光又些偏执，吴亦凡不禁有些胆寒。  
“哥要不要和我一起身败名裂？我们一起下地狱好不好？”朴灿烈的眼睛红了，他的动作凶狠，每一次都把自己的硕大完全送进吴亦凡的身体里，似乎只有性爱的快感能感知到彼此的存在。

吴亦凡看着自己身上的那个人，那人好看的脸被情欲熏染，连他大大的精灵耳耳尖都是红红的，他突然就不再害怕，内心变得柔软起来。  
他伸出手摸上了那张脸，配合着那人的索取。  
“灿烈啊。”声音变的温柔，“灿烈啊，我在这。”  
仿佛当年的无数个夜晚和昏暗的后台，身边的弟弟因为眼睛不好而陷入恐慌时，他握住他的手，然后低声告诉他。  
我在这。  
身上的人的动作突然停了下来，一滴滴滚烫的液体落在吴亦凡脸上。朴灿烈好看的眼睛里滚落的晶莹的液体。  
他恐慌的，无处安放的心脏随着那人低沉的声音找到了温暖的归处，他褪去了偏执和一身戾气。  
吴亦凡叹了口气，明明这家伙的那根东西还埋在自己身体里恶劣的占有自己，却对着自己哭的像个孩子。  
他最受不了他这个样子了。  
他仰起了头，一点点吻掉朴灿烈眼角的泪水。  
“怎么还哭了呢。”

这真是一场糟糕的情事。  
上方的人哭的乱七八糟，缓过来之后又变的无比持久。在吴亦凡觉得今天会被朴灿烈操死在沙发上的时候，那人才闷哼一声射在了自己的身体里。  
吴亦凡感到下体的异样，迷迷糊糊的想着——妈的，忘带套了。  
他失了力气，任由朴灿烈扛着自己去浴室清理，也懒得阻止这人借帮他洗澡为由吃了不少豆腐。都已经上过了这么多次床，他还能吃亏到哪儿去？

两人折腾了许久，朴灿烈才点了外卖，吴亦凡也没力气抱怨自己不想吃炸酱面，现在他什么都吃得下。白日宣淫之后，朴灿烈还算有良心，他们只是窝在朴灿烈的床上，打开了一部电影，两个大男人拿着朴灿烈的电脑津津有味的看起了疯狂动物城。看到了一半，吴亦凡突然想起什么，跳下了床。  
“对了！”吴亦凡开始翻找自己乱七八糟的行李袋，朴灿烈一脸的莫名其妙。  
“哥在干嘛？”  
吴亦凡举了举手里的小盒子，得意的递给朴灿烈。  
一对镶满了钻的戒指闪瞎了朴灿烈的眼睛，他觉得自己似乎又要流泪，连忙吸了吸鼻子，语气委屈：“哥真偏心，我记得哥送Tao和Luhan哥都是项链，满钻那种，怎么到我这只有戒指啊？”  
吴亦凡的脸一鼓，似乎是生了气，抬手去夺戒指：“不要还我。”  
朴灿烈连忙把盒子藏进怀里：“要要要，哥，送出去的礼物哪有要回去的道理？”  
他拿出一枚就要往无名指套，被吴亦凡劈手夺过来套进了食指。朴灿烈抿了抿嘴也没有反抗：“哥，为什么有两枚啊？”  
“那一枚给世勋，省的他看见说我偏心。”  
“哥，凭什么给那个臭小子啊？你来看我，还给他带礼物？”朴灿烈黏糊糊的搂着吴亦凡的腰半是耍无赖的撒娇，心里暗暗盘算着把另一枚藏起来假装自己不知道。  
电影放完已经是深夜，吴亦凡还要早起赶飞机，两个人就关了灯睡下，没有继续胡来。  
“灿烈。”黑暗里传来吴亦凡的声音。  
“明天不要送我。”吴亦凡说完久久没有人回答，身边那人安静的似乎已经睡着了，吴亦凡叹了口气，翻身睡去。  
第二天天还没亮吴亦凡就按了闹钟，尽量轻手轻脚的起床。他看了眼床上朴灿烈的轮廓，还是下了楼拿着自己的手提袋出了门，凌晨的首尔温度很亮，吴亦凡不禁有些怀念那人温暖的怀抱，他回头看了一眼，那人的窗口黑漆漆的，他不在停留，大步的往前走。  
楼上，朴灿烈在黑暗里点燃一支烟，烟嘴红色的火光在他的指尖明明灭灭。他看见路灯下那人的身影停住回了头，然后又毫不留情的离他渐行渐远。

吴亦凡躲在机场贵宾休息室的角落里等天亮，终于，广播响起了提示登机的声音，他低头发了一条微博。  
“大碗宽面能让你开心，这确是我本意。”  
然后带上了墨镜和口罩登机。  
明天，是他的演唱会。

他一觉睡回了南京，下了手机，接到了那人准时的kkt——哥，演唱会要加油。朴灿烈。  
他低头笑了笑，不理会要爆炸的微博，回了那人的消息。

首尔，朴灿烈的手机被吴世勋气急败坏的轰炸着。  
“朴灿烈，凡哥来了你怎么不告诉我？”  
“我以前怎么没发现哥是那么阴险的人？”  
他悠哉的喝了一口牛奶，看到另一个人的消息跳了出来  
“你也是，新歌加油，我会加入歌单的。”  
他嘴角咧开，笑的很灿烂，继而不耐烦的回了吴世勋：“别废话，凡哥给你留了礼物，你再不来拿我就扔掉。”  
“你敢！”  
手机又是几声震动。  
“哥，我错了，你别冲动。”  
“我这就出门。”  
2019年，他们出道七年，纠缠七年，说不清爱恨。  
朴灿烈觉得，似乎现在的生活也不错。


	5. Chapter 5

“灿烈和Kris呢？”金俊勉环视了一圈刚刚从台上下来完成表演气喘吁吁的队员们，问道。  
“不知道，也许是去洗手间了吧。”吴世勋双手插在胸前，语气有些奇怪。  
“朴灿烈你又发什么疯！”怕人看出端倪，吴亦凡被朴灿烈一路拽进了空无一人的更衣室甩上了门，才敢用力甩开这个弟弟。  
“我发什么疯，Kris哥不清楚吗？”男孩子粗喘着气，一双眼睛不笑的时候冷的吓人，哪里还是粉丝们熟悉的温暖阳光的人，一身的危险气息竟然在气势上压过了比他还高两公分的吴亦凡。  
“Victoria前辈很漂亮吧，是不是抱起来也很舒服？Kris哥不心动吗？”朴灿烈自从刚刚台上吴亦凡和Victoria拥抱后就冷了脸，也懒得管什么表情管理和互动，剩下的时间里全程站在一旁冷着一张脸，一下台就拽着吴亦凡抛下队友疾走，看这架势俨然是一副兴师问罪的样子。  
他和Victoria是什么关系？无非是都生活在异国他乡的好友间的惺惺相惜罢了。姑娘刚刚在台上拿着奖杯说起这一年最后哽咽的几近说不出话来，同为一个组合的外籍队长的吴亦凡或许是这台上最能理解她巨大压力的的人，他拍了拍她的肩膀给了她一个宽慰的拥抱，他们看起来光鲜亮丽，但彼此都承受着旁人无法理解的苦楚罢了，他能做到的也只是一个拥抱，某种程度上来说，他的生活比她更糟糕，而他却只能选择默默的吞下一切。  
吴亦凡被气笑了，朴灿烈一脸义正言辞的向他问罪，如今他的挣扎大部分是由谁造成的，他还对着他怒气冲冲的。“就你看到那样呗，有什么好解释的。”  
朴灿烈看着吴亦凡一脸不置可否的样子，想起了最近网上让他心烦意乱的绯闻，彻底的失控。少年总是有一身蛮力，不受控制的行为莽撞。舞台上滑行而出的狼崽子拎起吴亦凡宽大演出服的领子，直接对着吴亦凡两瓣微微有些干涩的唇啃了下去。朴灿烈有时在舞台上秀起自己引以为豪的rap功底总是长长的一段，配上暴风般的吐字和近乎嘶吼的台风，和众人平时熟悉的那个阳光少年的形象相去甚远。Rapper的吻也气息长的吓人，纵使吴亦凡在对内担当和朴灿烈一样的角色，也受不了这样的吻法，很快他就觉得呼吸困难，天旋地转。  
那人的手伸进了自己的上衣，向下游移，熟练的在他身上星火燎原，吴亦凡的神志终于清醒，狠狠的用胳膊肘击向朴灿烈的腹部，那人吃痛的弯腰，他才得以脱身。“你他妈疯了？”他挺直了腰板散发出独属于吴亦凡的气场。  
朴灿烈弯腰捂着小腹粗喘猛地咳嗽起来，他原本声音就低，一剧烈的咳嗽起来听着就有些吓人。终究还是自己的弟弟，吴亦凡被他咳的有些心软，他刚刚那一击的确没有控制力道，他还是微微抬起手，打算向前一步替他拍拍背。  
朴灿烈忽然抬起了头，对着吴亦凡笑了。粉丝们总说他的笑容如一颗小太阳，总是温暖而朝气蓬勃。她们一定没有看见过朴灿烈这样的笑，他笑的干净的眉眼都染上暴戾，像是一个不受控制的魔鬼。朴灿烈生起气来就是一个疯子，或者说他的灵魂的某一个阴暗面就是如此——他自大轻狂，把自己看上的事物有着极端的占有欲，一但超出自己的掌控就会变得异常狂暴。他在人前算得上一个完美的演员，但当有人接近他的所属物，镜头似乎也总能捕捉到一些端倪。藏着满脑子浪漫幻想的少女cp粉不过在网络上调侃着灿烈吃醋了，灿烈对Kris哥的占有欲真可爱，她们从来都不能懂得身为猎物的痛苦，只是一厢情愿的构建着自己想看见的画面。  
“我是疯了。”朴灿烈小心翼翼的脱下了吴亦凡的裤子，以免这身演出服报废在他手里，”外面就是走廊，哥要不要所有人都引过来？”  
他释放了于自己清秀的脸为之不符的东西在吴亦凡的双腿之间：“哥要是在挣扎，我就把你按在门操你。”  
吴亦凡难堪的闭上了眼，任由朴灿烈摆弄，他们没有多少时间。朴灿烈的阴茎把他的腿缝磨得红肿，最后终于一声闷哼满足的射的他腿间一片狼藉。  
最后，始作俑者看着吴亦凡草草的收拾好，跟在他后面回了组合的休息室。

“Kris和灿烈你们去哪儿了？马上就要返场了，你俩在不回来经纪人肯定就要骂了。”金俊勉看见两人回来后送了一口气，忍不住责问道。  
“Kris哥刚刚有些不舒服，我陪他去洗手间来着。”朴灿烈扯开了一个有些傻兮兮的笑，替吴亦凡圆了场，吴亦凡只能低头尽力掩饰自己的异样。一旁靠在门边的忙内吴世勋冷哼了一声，带着头走出了休息室。  
粉丝们发现，也许是因为打歌的造型原因，那一天的队长Kris，在镜头里眼角微红，小巧的唇珠似乎更加诱人，平日里看起来攻气十足的大冰山，美的有些妖媚。这个人还真是多变啊，大家一边感叹着，一边又沉迷在这个与众不同的Kris的魅力里。


End file.
